1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to article carriers, in particular, to wood carriers hand-held by a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prior art devices for carrying wooden logs and the like have frames that are either rigid or, if movable, open up to only a specific location so that only one particular volume of space is provided by the frames for containing the logs to be carried. Such a rigid frame is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 625,927, issued to Hanson et al on May 30, 1899. A movable frame which opens up to provide only one volume of space is shown in Swedish Pat. No. 78,461, issued to Owen et al on Sept. 26, 1933. Another article carrier of interest from a structural standpoint is shown in British Pat. No. 869,651, issued to Jones on June 7, 1961.
Prior art wood carriers which have only one volume of space defined by the frame have not met with great commercial success because the one defined volume is often not desirable due to the different diameters and varying lengths of the logs to be carried. Therefore, it is a problem in the prior art to manufacture a wood carrier having a movable frame capable of being adjusted so that a desired variable volume of space is provided therebetween.